Stay wide awake (Did you hear me scream sequel)
by TricksterGabe
Summary: In the aftermath of Derek finding out what his uncle did to Scott, the pack tries to help the broken shell of a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.  
Thank you so much to those who took their time to read Did you hear me scream. Thank you even more to Little Angle of Love from for telling me how much she liked it.  
This sequel will be named Aftermath and will start with Derek telling the pack what happened to Scott.**

Chapter one.  
Let the sky rain fire on the doomed.

" _Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."_ _  
_ _―_ _J.K. Rowling_ _,_ _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

He stayed for almost a day watching Scott sleep fitfully, small whimpers coming from the teen and tears of distress coated his cheeks.

He sighed and walked out of the train and was instantly met by the concerned eyes of Isaac and Boyd. He walked up to a wall and banged his fist against the concrete, the beta's flinching.

"Will he ever be okay again?" Boyd asked.

Derek just shook his head, "Isaac, tell Boyd what happened." Derek looked away again.

"No, he'll never be okay again Boyd," Isaac whispered.

A pained yelp from his sleeping area sent Derek running in and made him stop dead in his tracks. Instead of a sleeping Scott lying on a pile of sheets, was now a dark brown wolf, the wolf looked at Derek with panic in its eyes.

The Alpha let out an enraged snarl at the sight. This wasn't supposed to happen, it shouldn't be possible, but it was. At the Alpha's snarl the wolf had rolled over and showed his belly, his throat was bared too. Derek stopped himself from letting out the howl that was fighting to come out, and slowly he walked over to Scott, getting down on his knees and burying his hands in the soft fur. The soft rumbling that came out of his mouth was meant as comfort.

"Hey buddy," he whispered and tangled his fingers in the fur, "Wanna shift back for me?" he said again.

The wolf looked up at Derek with pained eyes and whined softly, resting its head on Derek's hands.

"Listen Scott, I know this is easier to handle like a wolf, but, but I can't let you stay like this," Derek took a deep breath before he continued, "You risk getting stuck in this form and I can't have that."

He lifted the wolf's head and made the teen's eyes meet his, "That's why I'm going to make you shift back okay, you can't avoid this Scott."

Derek never thought that a wolf could have so many expressions in its face but Scott succeeded.

Derek let his eyes bleed crimson and took a firm grip on Scott's head, his fingers tangling even deeper into the fur, "Shift!" He ordered, his voice hard and firm as he looked Scott straight in the eyes, the pup's eyes glowing golden in response.

Scott whined and tried to move away from Derek's hold on his head, but when the Alpha growled, the beta stopped. Slowly Derek could see the fur retreating and bones pop with sickening sounds, the teen whining and whimpering in the discomfort of changing back to human.

After full five minutes Derek's hands held a shaking Scott in his arms, the teen's arms was locked around him in a tight embrace.

"It's okay Scott, it's going to be okay, hush," he said as he stroked the teen's hair in soothing motions.

"Derek." A voice sounded and made him look up to see Isaac stand with Boyd behind him.

"Not now, Scott and I need to talk."

The beta's nodded and left the Alpha and beta to themselves.

He turned his attention back to Scott and looked the teen in the eyes. "Scott?" he asked, "I need you to talk to me." At the teen's headshake, Derek sighed and let go of Scott, rising to his feet and walked out of the room.

"Isaac," he said and made the beta follow him outside.

"Tell me everything that happened at Scott's after you moved in with him, did Peter ever come to the house when you were there?" he said and turned around to face his beta.

Isaac swallowed thickly before looking up at Derek.

"At some point he stopped letting me come inside his room. One day when he was out with Stiles and Lydia, I walked into his room. There was nothing unnatural about the way it looked, but there was this scent, like fear. I've been a werewolf long enough to know how cum and sex smells, his room reeked of it, but, but it wasn't his." Isaac said and closed his eyes and looked at the door separating them from the rest of their pack.

"He lied," Derek snarled. Scott had told him that Peter had stopped when Isaac had moved in, but Isaac didn't lie, he wasn't old enough to know how to hide a lie.

"Derek, try to watch it from his point of view. He thought that if he told us, we would leave him, he tried to hide it from me, he lied when I confronted him about the smell in his room, he panicked."

 _Isaac POV._

 _He waited in the living-room for Scott to come home. He had been getting frustrated that the beta wouldn't let him enter his room and had finally gotten enough. The others room smelled like fear, something Isaac had been fast to identify, there was also the overwhelming scent of cum and sex, something he didn't want to think about._

 _Isaac had long time ago learned how a room smelled like, when one of them had been jacking off, but the scent of that and fear combined didn't sit well with him, so he decided to corner Scott when he got home._

 _A key sliding into a lock alerted Isaac that Scott was home again. When Scott came into the living-room and saw Isaac sitting on the couch, Isaac noted that the others heartbeat spiked._

" _Hey, something I can do for you," he asked and licked his lips, something Isaac had learned that Scott did when he was nervous, and Scott was very nervous right now._

 _He sighed and took a deep breath. "You know you can trust me, right?" He didn't approach the problem directly. Scott looked at him with a taken aback expression._

" _Of cause I know I can trust you Isaac," he answered, "What's wrong?" he asked back._

 _He laughed dryly and looked Scott right in the eyes, "I'm asking you that question Scott. Your room smells like cum, sex and fear and I don't think that you have suddenly become afraid of jacking off in the house, or have sex in it for that matter, so you tell me what the hell is wrong," he said, eyes flashing golden and reached out with his hand to touch Scott's shoulder._

 _The reaction he got from the older beta wasn't expected. Scott flinched away from his touch, a snarl ripped itself from the others mouth, Scott's eyes flashing golden before resuming their brown color again._

" _Scott, it's okay," he said shocked at the teen's reaction._

 _Scott didn't say anything but he had begun to breathe heavily and Isaac could hear his erratic heartbeat, he was bordering on a panic attack._

" _There's nothing wrong," Scott said and took his phone, answering, only saying a simple okay, before hanging up, looking at Isaac again._

" _I have to go again, Stiles need to talk to me," he lied and before Isaac could stop him, he was out of the house, leaving the younger beta standing behind, muttering "That wasn't Stiles Scott," and called Derek in hope that the good for nothing Alpha would know what was wrong with Scott._

"I should have known," Isaac said.

Derek laid a hand on his beta's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, "You couldn't have known. Scott needs to be shown that we won't leave him. I think he needs to talk with somebody that's not pack, maybe Deaton or his sister Morrel, cause I don't think he'll open up to us, not right now ad not without force."

Isaac nodded, "I'll tell Melissa," he heard the beta said before he turned around and walked back inside again, barking out an order to Boyd, "Leave."

When the door had closed behind the beta, Derek turned and looked around. To think that not even a week ago, he was trying to convince Scott that he hadn't killed him. The irony of how one sentence can change the outcome was big.

Scott POV.

He missed the feeling that the shift to full wolf had given him. As human his mind was able to process what happened, what he had said. God, what if they threw him out, Peter had threatened with that, if he even thought of telling other people. He knew he worried the people around him.

Deaton had serval times asked him if he was alright, that if something was wrong he shouldn't hesitate to come to him and talk. If that wasn't what broke the dam inside Scott, he broke down in front of his boss, his body shaking with sobs as the man held him until he was able to get up again, mumbling "I'm gonna be okay, no need to worry."

Then there was Isaac. It was so much harder to keep it from him. When Peter came over at night he tried to muffle his cries, the pleas for Peter to stop. But Peter never stopped.  
Then one day when he had been out with Stiles and Lydia, talking about him and how worried they were about him, he came home to Isaac sitting on the couch, looking up at him with a worried gaze and he just knew, oh how he knew that Isaac knew.

When the younger beta stated that he had been in his room, he panicked, he knew what was coming now, but it never came, Isaac just asked him if he had become afraid of jacking off in the house, but Scott could smell the underlying scent of concern coming from the younger wolf, Isaac reeked of it.

He saw and felt Isaac's hand come nearer him and he couldn't help the snarl or the flinch the came from him, Isaac immediately pulled his hand pack, the scent of the other's concern growing stronger.

He was saved by his phone ringing and without looking at the caller ID, he took it, Peter's voice greeting him, he was sick of it.

" _Scott, I need you with me, don't waste my time, it's pressures." He said._

" _Okay," he answered and hung up._

He had fled his house after that, he didn't want to be with Peter but he had no choice in the matter.

The thing was that everybody had been concerned about him, he didn't believe it, and Peter's words were still embarked in his head that they would leave him.

He was suddenly brought back to reality by his Alpha's voice, it sounded like he was on the phone.

"No, I don't know, he won't talk to us, not really. I know he's hiding a lot of what happened. I think he needs to talk with either you or your sister." There was a brief pause, "Yes thank you. We can try tomorrow if it fits. Yes."

The call was ended and heavy footsteps marked that the Alpha was walked into the train, heading his way.

God how was he afraid.

 **A/N.  
End of chapter one. Review, they make my day.**


	2. My beautiful relief

**A/N.  
New chapter, yay. I hope you liked Scott's insight on things in the first chapter; if you want more Scott POV, tell in reviews.  
And on with the story that should have been a one-shot, the author regrets nothing.  
There will be so many tears in this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much to Angel of Love and mariclerson for their review, keep them up.**

Chapter two.  
My beautiful relief.

" _Anger is an acid that can do more  
harm to the vessel in which it is stored  
than to anything on which it is poured."_ _  
_ _―_ _Mark Twain_

He didn't tell Scott anything when he walked into the room and saw the teen sitting up against the wall, big brown eyes staring back at him. He walked over and sat beside the young wolf, shooting his sad glances.

"What did my boss want?" Scott asked and sighed.

"It's more his sister. She wants to talk to you, said that it might make you more willing to say something when there wasn't any pack member near." He answered and looked up just in time to see Scott make a run for the door, his roar sounded barely a second after, making Scott whine and seek shelter up against the wall, his head hidden, and Derek caught glimpses of golden in the pup's eyes.

Derek shot a pained look at Scott and reached his hand forward, he hoped Scott would take it, if not, and then he might as well find a better Alpha for the teen.

He heard shuffling and looked up to see Scott had moved to a crunch and looked intense at the Alpha. Derek bowed his head but didn't move.

More sounds came and soon, Derek felt the barest pressure being put in his outstretched hand. He smiled and looked up again to see Scott had laid his hand in Derek's. He curled his hand around Scott's and pulled the teen into a hug, Scott tensing for a moment before returning it.

"You can't do that again Scott," he said, his voice a little low from where it was buried against Scott's shirt.

"He said…" Scott stopped and Derek could feel the tears staining his shirt.

"He said... that if I ever told you. That if I ever told you, what he would do to me would be even worse. I'm scared Derek," Scott whispered and the teen pressed his head even more against Derek's shoulder. Derek just held him, he didn't know what to do, he should have pressed more when he cornered the teen right after they had finished planning the attack on the Alpha pack.

 _He had gotten enough. During the entire meeting Scott had only said one thing, and that was to him. He had noticed that the beta, kept as big as a distance to his uncle as possible, and when Peter had sent Scott a smile the beta's heartrate had spiked and his eyes had dated to the door. Derek could smell the fear rolling of Scott in waves. So when they had all talked about the fight, Derek sent everybody home, he shot his uncle a hard glare and ordered the 'should have stayed dead' man out of his loft, his own beta's following him out._

 _When he saw Scott was about to leave too, he stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, pulling it away as soon as it had landed, when the young wolf flinched and the scent of fear spiked._

" _Scott, what's wrong," he asked concerned, this wasn't right._

" _Nothing," the pup mumbled._

 _Derek sighed before he laid a hand on Scott again, this time closer to his neck and gave a squeeze, the teen didn't flinch this time, and he slowly led the wolf over to his couch and made him sit down._

" _You're concerning a lot of people Scott. Two days ago Isaac called me and said…" he broke off when Scott looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "It wasn't me Derek, I swear."_

 _He sighed again and sat down beside the teen and thought back to his conversation with Isaac. When they were done talking he had almost torn his entire loft down, he promised Isaac that he would try to do something, but then the beta had whispered "I think it was Peter." And then he had hung up._

" _Scott, if my uncle is hurting you, you can talk to me okay!?"_

 _There was no answer from Scott but the teen had begun shaking and Derek could smell salt in the air, along with blood. He looked down to see Scott had his claws out and was clawing wildly at his arms._

" _Scott, stop it," he said before he took each of Scott's arms, ignoring the growl and straining to get free, he took the teen wolf in an embrace. Scott's dam had finally broken, and the teen was crying and sobbing hysterically, his arms now locked around Derek._

 _They sat like that for hours before Scott finally said something._

" _I'm sorry," and he crawled away from Derek, "It's not Peter, I'm handling it," he continued and walked out of the door._

" _Scott, this is the complete opposite of handling it."_

 _The pup looked down at the dried blood on his hands._

" _I didn't have sex in my room Derek, I don't know who but it wasn't me a. . ." He snarled at Scott's lies, and watched as the young wolf flinched and bared his neck for him. His breath caught at the act of submission and his snarl became a surprised gasp._

 _He walked towards Scott and laid his hand on the teen's neck, accepting the submission from the beta._

" _You can deny it all you want Scott, but I won't pressure you. Come to me when you want to talk."_

 _The beta nodded and slowly walked out of the loft, looking back at Derek one last time, before he softly closed the door._

 _As soon as the door closed behind Scott Derek took a chair and tossed it into a wall, the wood shattering. He let out a roar and went out to find his uncle, 'I'm going to kill you Peter.'_

"Come on Scott," he said and let the pup out of the train and pass the concerned eyes of Isaac and Boyd.

"I'm staying with him." Was the only thing he said before he led Scott out to his car, and made the teen sit on the passenger seat.As he started the car, he could feel the others eyes on him, "Are you mad at me?" a small voice sounded, broken and barely there.

Derek tightened his grip around the steering wheel.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself, I'm mad over that we didn't see what he did to you until it, until it was already too late." He answered tensely and drove out of the parking lot.

They continued to sit in silence for almost ten minutes, before it was broken.

"He didn't only rape me," Scott whispered quietly while he starred out of the window, eyes lost in the past.

"He sa-said that it was his duty to raise me like a man, to learn that not everything was given, that I had to learn how good I had it, how pleased I should be with him for wha…" he broke off when Derek shot him a look and he bowed his head in submission.

Derek had parked the car on the side of the road and laid his hand on Scott's neck, Scott looked up at Derek's still red eyes and Derek kept his gaze there.

"Scott, no matter what my uncle did to you, no matter what he drilled into your head, he will never lay a hand on you again, because he's not coming back, never. You're my beta and that will never change, you can yell at me, you can fight me and you can threaten me and I will still be here for you, got it," he said with mild command in his voice.

Scott nodded and Derek started the car again. He knew it wasn't over; he wanted Scott to become angry, to yell and scream at people. He didn't like the small fragile person he had become; scared to be thrown out of the pack he had fought so long to not be a part of. Hell, he was even afraid of his own shadow.

The last five minutes in the car was spent in silence, Derek shooting glances at Scott. He really hoped that Deaton's sister could get Scott to talk, maybe even realize that Derek wouldn't throw him out of the pack.

"Come Scott," he said and got out of the car and waited on Scott to do the same. After a minute, Scott's door opened and the wolf made careful steps towards Derek and nodded. "Better get this done."

Derek sighed sadly and led Scott inside with a light hand on his back and opened the door to the waiting room, a bell signaling that they had arrived.

Morrel stepped into the room and greeted them.

"Now Derek, I know that you want to be here when me and Scott talk but I think it will be a bad idea," she started out before she smiled a friendly smile at Scott, "Why don't you go sit in my brother's office while I talk with Derek." Scott nodded a little before he dragged his feet over the floor and out of Derek's eyesight.

"From what you and my brother have told me I think Scott suffer from sever PTSD and angst, maybe even a little denial when I think about it. He knows what Peter did to him was wrong from the start, but he was unable to stop it from happening." She said and leaned against the counter top.

"Will he ever be okay," Derek asked.

"Peter will always be a shadow in your beta's life, always. But it will be no use in blaming yourself for what has already happened; we have enough of that in Scott."

Derek wanted to protest but he knew that being in the room with Scott, would most likely just make the young wolf even more nervous than he already was.

"Okay, should I leave," he asked.

Morrel nodded, "That would be best; I'll call you when we're done."

Derek bowed his head and left the room.

Scott POV.

He knew he was shaking but he couldn't stop. He tried to listen for his Alpha's footsteps when he heard sounds, but the only person that entered the room was Morrel, she gave him a small smile.

"Derek will not be present for the meetings that we have," she started saying and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I don't need help Morrel, I'm doing fine without it, thank you," he tried to convince her, but to no avail.

Morrel POV.

"Scott, you were raped, not once, not twice but serval times, it even happened in your own home, in your room. Your earlier shift to full wolf shows that you and your mental help are under great risk. I know that you think by denying what happened to you are worse than accepting the help you are offered." She pinned the teen under a hard glare before sighing.

"I want you to tell me about the last time he ever touched you, when was it?"

She knew that she was putting the young man under a lot of pressure but she was worried about him, the boy her brother said had potential to become a True Alpha, but she guessed that that wouldn't happen now, not with his submission to Derek.

He looked horrified at her, his eyes big and his mouth was agape. She sent him a look, "Please Scott."

Scott POV.

He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Mind getting Deaton," he asked. He didn't want to talk to Morrel; he didn't really trust her, not like he trusted Deaton.

She nodded and left the room in search of her brother.

He looked up at the celling, what should he tell them. He couldn't really lie to them, not to Deaton. He looked at his hands and flexed his fingers, what would have happened if he killed Peter? He could have killed him, when the man was under the haze of an orgasm, it would be so easy to just let his claws out and slash the man's throat, to end him for once and all.

His musings was broken when the door opened again, this time Deaton entered first, with Morrel behind him.

"I'm afraid that I have urgent business to attend but my brother will take care of you," she said before leaving the room and then the building.

Suddenly he felt hot; he felt like he couldn't breathe, he laid a hand against his chest. He heaved after breath, why couldn't he breathe?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a urgent voice close to him.

"Breathe Scott, calm down, just breathe, calm down," it kept going until he felt like he could breathe again. He felt the cool surface of a glass in his hand, and with too great difficulty he curled his fingers around it and with help from his boss, he led it up to his lips

"It's okay Scott. How about we start easy? Start with why you think Derek will throw you out of the pack. He killed his uncle again when he found out what the man had done to you. He's been the Alpha he should have been from the moment he killed Peter for the first time."

He looked to his side and saw Deaton sitting there with his hand on his shoulder and he sighed, why did he think Derek would throw him out of the pack?

"Because I'm dirty. Because when he touched me and told me to enjoy it, I did, I enjoyed it." He said lowly and turned his head away from the older man's penetrating eyes.

"From what you have just told me Scott, you only enjoyed it because he told you to, and I'm willing to bet a lot of things that he used the power of an Alpha when he told you so."

Scott would admit that his boss had a point, but it didn't change the fact that he felt dirty.

"I didn't even know how I shifted. I just wanted relief from everything. For that short moment before he came and ordered me to change back, that's what I got. I still knew what had happened to me, it was just easier to bear as a wolf. Everything was muted, I felt no anger, no hate, no nothing." He answered and clenched his hands. Deaton was making it so easy to just let it all out.

"A wolf does not have the same thoughts or feelings as a human. We emissaries call it feral, a werewolf that relies on instincts only. Derek wanted you to shift back as fast as possible so you didn't get stuck in the full shift. I understand why you did what you did Scott, but to get back to the original question of why you think Derek want's to throw you out of the pack."

He let out a frustrated groan and closed his eyes. He had already told him why. He felt dirty. When he opened them again they were tinged golden.

"Because how can an Alpha want a weak beta," he growled and turned around to slash at Deaton. It was like all light had turned off inside of him and only an all-consuming rage. Why did they keep pushing, he had already told them he was fine.

But the other man was faster to react then the wolf wanted and jabbed a needle into his neck, emptying it's contents before the wolf had time to reach and it slumped into a heap on the floor, it's mind blank.

 **A/N.  
I'm sorry for the many change of POV at the last part of the chapter but hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
For those who read Alpha, beta, brother. The story has been put on Hiatus until I get time for it again.  
Review, they make my day.**


	3. The marks he left on me

**A/N.  
Wow, uh, sorry for the delay kind of thing. Work/school started up again and I kind of forgot to update some of my stories, this one included, but I'm updating now.**

Chapter three.  
The marks he left on me.

" _The Rain Falls Because sky can no  
longer handle its heaviness._ _  
_ _Just like Tears, It falls because the  
heart can no longer handle the pain.. !"_ _  
_ _―_ _Dinesh Kumar Biran_

He paced around in the small room, his eyes darting to the still form of Scott. The beta was still on the table that Deaton had moved him to.

The vet had called him and told him what had happened, what Scott had said, what the teen believed.

He sighed and looked up when he heard Deaton enter the room again.

"What can I do for him? He doesn't want to talk to me, not really." He said and shot Deaton a look of despair.

The vet took a deep breath and looked at the Alpha sadly, it was like he didn't know the answer to the question  
either, and that he was just as lost as Derek was.

"I think that all you can do are that you take Scott home and when he wakes up again you tell him that no matter what he does or what he thinks, that you will never leave him. We do not know the true extent of Peter's actions towards Scott, only what Scott have told us. You make Scott tell you everything Peter did to him, you let him cry as much as he wishes and you tell him that Peter cannot touch him anymore."

Derek snorted, "I've already told him that but he still doesn't believe me."

Deaton just shook his head and watched the pair.

"I'll take him home." He said and lifted Scott up in his arms, noting how light he was. Had he even been eating since last time he gave the pup something to eat?

The vet opening the door so he could get out without having to let go of the wolf in his arms.

The drive back to the lair was silent; Scott had still to wake up and was sitting limp on the passenger seat. The only sounds were their breathing.

When he parked the car in front of the abandoned building, Isaac was the first to greet him, his eyes scanning over Scott's silent form in Derek's arms.

"What happened?"

"Peter happened," Derek snapped back and walked past Isaac and down the stairs and into his sleeping area where he gently laid Scott down on the old battered mattress, covering him with a quilt and settling for just watching him.

The peace lasted for almost an hour before Scott woke with a shout, his eyes darting around in the room before they finally found Derek sitting against a wall with his legs drawn up to his chest.

Derek could see the gears turn in the younger wolf's head as he slowly came back to reality. Scott tried to stand up but only got up on his knees before his legs gave out under him. Before he could reach the floor, Derek had caught him and pulled him back to the mattress and sat down beside him.

"What happened? Why do you keep thinking that I'll throw you out of the pack Scott? I would never do that and I think that you know it. I also know that Peter did more to you than what you have told people so far, so please, talk to me buddy," he said in the softest voice he could talk in while he tried to look serious.

Scott whined and looked down, "I have told you everything he did to me, there's not more than that."

"Remember that time just before the fight with the Alpha's? I tried to talk to him then but he denied everything that I said to him, just told me that we were seeing things that weren't true." He tried to start but stopped when he saw the sheer panic in the pup's eyes, the fear rolling off Scott in waves as he looked up at Derek with hurt in his eyes.

"You talked to him?" Scott's breath hitched a little and he looked at the Alpha with tears in his eyes.

"You made him think that I had told you. THAT'S WHY I'M SO AFRAID!" Scott yelled and hit Derek with his fists and Derek just let him, not even blinking, just letting Scott let go of his anger.

When Scott finally stopped he just fell together, Derek laid his arms around the beta in an embrace and made soothing rumbles deep in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

When Scott tried to move away, Derek tightened his arms around the pup. Scott kept straining against the Alpha's hold around him and he released a soft whine, "Please let me go Der."

Derek sighed and let go of the teen wolf, letting Scott move away from him, creating a distance that made the Hale even more sad as he left the room the let the pup be alone for a little time.

Scott POV.

He let go of his legs as soon as his Alpha left the room. He hid his head in his hands, God, he had almost killed his boss, and he wouldn't have realized it before it would have been too late. Maybe he should have told people, ignored Peter's warnings and threats and just tell people what the oldest Hale did to him, what could have happened?

He had known for long that people were worried about him, his mother was just one of the few, then came Isaac and Derek and last came Deaton. Stiles hadn't seen anything, just laughed it off when he flinched when the other teen touched him when he wasn't prepared for it. He wanted to be angry at Stiles for it, wanted to ask his friend for life if he hadn't sensed that something had been wrong with him. But he knew that if Stiles had confronted him about it, he would have denied it, he had simply not been ready, he doubted that he was ready, even now.

He had googled how people tackled having been raped, they had all gotten help, they had all wrote about how people said that it was okay to be angry, to feel something but that it wasn't healthy keeping it all in and not talking to people about it.

His thoughts went back to the trip he had had with Lydia and Allison, how worried they were about him.

 _They had settled down on a bench in the park, watching children around them play and all the things Scott had always wished that he could do when he had been a child._

" _Scott, we want to talk to you about something."_

 _He froze from where he sat between them, his thoughts raced, did they know, God, Peter was going to make him regret this trip when he got back home._

 _He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his heart started racing even more, and he looked to his left and into the concerned eyes of Lydia Martin._

" _Scott, people are worried about you. We have all noticed that you avoid Derek and Peter. I think Isaac is the one that's most concerned about you. He tells us that sometimes he hears sounds at night, sounds that are coming from your room and they scare him. You can trust us Scott." She says quietly._

 _He laughs quietly to himself. He can trust them. If he thought Peter wouldn't give him a full scene then he would tell them in a heartbeat. But he couldn't._

" _There's nothing wrong that I can't handle. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now," he said in return._

 _It was true, he did have a lot on his mind, he thought about all the things Peter had done to him the day before, in his room, Isaac just down the hall. Oh how Peter had enjoyed that that he couldn't struggle without Isaac hearing anything._

" _Now if you will excuse me, I need to make dinner tonight, my mom's home." He shrugged and walked away, leaving his two friends even more concerned for him._

He took a deep breath and stood up, trying to make the folds on his shirt disappear. He wanted to fix things, and if he wanted to do that he needed to fix things with Derek. If the man wanted to know what Peter had done to him, well, then Scott would show him what Peter had done to him.

He pushed the door to the room outside the train open and walked out. Immediately he could feel their eyes on him, Derek's were the heaviest.

"Scott?" Derek said.

"You said that you wanted to know everything your uncle did to me?" he asked as he buttoned his shirt up. Derek and Isaac both nodded and Scott took a deep breath and let his shirt fall to the floor, revealing a canvas of scars.

He heard the muffled gasps of his Alpha and Isaac. He couldn't stop the flinch when he felt Derek's cold hands on his shoulder, but one soft growl from the older man and his body relaxed under Derek's hands.

He felt Derek trace the scar that went from his shoulder blade to just below his pants, it was still angry. Peter had been angry when he had made it, he had coated a knife in wolfs bane and made it like that. It was a punishment for almost slipping their secret in front of Derek.

He let out a quiet whimper and was suddenly engulfed in his Alpha's arms, breathing deeply and scenting the older wolf and taking comfort in his scent.

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered from where his mouth was hidden in his hair.

He didn't say anything, the only thing he did was letting out another whimper, the arms around him tightening even more and another set joined them. Isaac.

Derek POV.

He held Scott tight as the pup whimpered. He had known Peter was many things, but this took the prize. He looked at Isaac over Scott's shoulder and nodded, "I think it's about time people other than us three, learns what happened to you Scott, but for now we'll let you decide who gets to know, okay," he whispered.

He could feel Scott nod and hear the teen's breath hitch, "I need to apologize to Deaton."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed, "There's no need. Deaton knows that you felt trapped, you reacted accordingly to what your instincts told you."

"That doesn't change the fact that I could have left the room a killer."

This time Derek shook his head and looked Scott in the eyes, his eyes bleeding crimson.

"We're predators; we don't have to be killers, Scott."

"Isaac, go arrange something, we take my loft," he ordered and Isaac left the room.

His fingers traced one of the scars on Scott's back, and his mind was working overtime on how they had been made, had any of them been when Peter had been the Alpha? He didn't know and if he should be completely honest, he didn't want to know.

"We're going to fix us Scott.

 **A/N.  
I plan on making the next chapter or the next again about different scenes between Scott and Peter, give me some thoughts, I would love it if you did. If you have ideas about how the rest of Scott's friends will react then do tell me.  
I hope you liked Scott's insight on things, write in a review if you want more of that. Ideas are welcome.  
Review, they really make my day.**


	4. Peace of mind

**A/N.  
I can't say much about this chapter, other than that Derek will tell the rest of the pack.  
Thank you so much to Peter Hale Derek Hale and GFM for their reviews.**

Chapter four.  
Peace of mind.

" _Intimidated, old traumas triggered, and  
fearing for my safety, I did what I felt I  
needed to do."_ _  
_ _―_ _Sierra D. Waters_ _,_ _Debbie._

He stood leaned up against a wall with his eyes locked on the door. Isaac had called the pack and said something to them, he didn't know what, but the beta told him that they could meet around the next morning.

He told Isaac and Boyd to stay back at the train station with Scott. He closed his eyes tight as he remembered how hellish it had been for him to get Scott to let him go.

 _His heart was painful in his chest as he heard Scott whimper from where the pup's mouth was hidden in his shirt, the teen's arms locked around him in a tight embrace that Derek could see no way out of._

" _Scott, I have to. Isaac and Boyd are going to stay here," he tried to say as he again began to try to move away from Scott, the young wolf just whined and pressed himself closer to the Alpha, "No, please don't leave me, please don't do it, stay, please Derek, Alpha," Scott whimpered and pleaded with him._

 _Derek sighed and breathed in deeply, smelling Scott and only Scott._

" _I'm sorry, I can't do that Scott and you know it. Let me go," he commanded._

 _Scott's arms lessened around him just a little but it was all he needed, and in a flash he was out of the station, falling to his knees when Scott's howl reached him, his own wolf begging him to go back and comfort their pack mate._

He sighed deeply and hid his face in his hands. He could feel Scott's distress over being away from him, and he mentally thanked Isaac and Boyd for staying with him.

A soft series of knocks on the metal door broke Derek out of his thoughts. From the ever fast heart rate, Derek knew that Stiles had arrived.

He let the boy let himself in. When he could smell him, he looked up and pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to stand in front of the teen.

"I'm not going to give the same speech twice but when we're done here, could you please tell Scott's mother and tell her that at the moment Scott will be living with me," he asked with hard eyes and a soft voice.

Stiles nodded and Derek could see that he was just about to ask a question, when there was a knock on the door again, this time Derek could hear two heartbeats and guessed that Allison and Lydia had come together.

Stiles moved to let them in and despite not looking up; Derek could feel their eyes on him.

He shook his head and took a deep breath and pointed them over to the couch, he would rather stand up.

All three of them sat tense and rigid on the couch and all three sets of eyes were on him.

"I'm guessing that all of you have at some point noted that Scott hasn't been acting like he usually did."

All of them nodded and Derek continued with a heavy sigh.

"The cause of the problem have been handled and dealt with and now I'm asking you to tell me what you have been noticing about Scott."

Allison raised a hand and Derek almost snorted at it.

"What was the cause of the problem? Where's Peter?"

At his uncle's name Derek snarled and his eyes flashed red for a second, before he calmed down enough to answer Allison.

"Peter's dead, torn to pieces and if he ever returns to the living again, kill him painfully."

All three nodded but then Lydia spoke up.

"I noticed how he always tensed up when people touched him, when he wasn't prepared for it." She turned her eyes to Allison and the brunet continued.

"It was right after Peter returned again, that he started acting out. He refused to have sex with me. It came to the point where he wouldn't let me touch him in any sexual way. It was like he was afraid," she said and looked at Derek with question in her eyes.

Derek was about to answer her, when a wave of peace rolled over him. It took him two seconds before he figured out that the emotion came from Scott. Barely a second later after that, a text beeped in on his phone and Derek looked at the text Isaac had sent him.

Isaac: Scott shifted again, he won't shift back again.

"Derek: Let him stay like it, I'm not done yet.

He sighed.

"I didn't know until you came back from the school trip and I was called to help Scott calm down again. I brought Peter up and told him how could he be weak if he had resisted my uncle. He didn't resist he said."

Derek swallowed and bowed his head, God; he didn't want to tell them it.

"Peter had from he had been an Alpha sexually abused Scott. He didn't stop until I killed him a small week ago."

Gasps around him broke out and he could hear them mutter "Oh God."

The room was quiet as he let them progress what he had just told them.

"What do we do now?" he heard Lydia ask, her voice cynical. Derek made a mental note to tell her later that she would make an amazing nurse.

He sighed again, "So far the biggest trouble is to knock it into his head that I won't throw him out of the pack, fix what Peter did to him and-"he shrugged and licked his lips.

"Have he told you what he did to him yet?" Stiles asked, his voice hurt over the knowledge that he hadn't seen what was wrong with his best friend.

"Yes. And we try to help him the best we can but he's not making it easy for us. The only ones he's really letting touch him are me and Isaac," he stopped when he heard a snort and looked at Allison and Stiles.

"What?"

It was Stiles that spoke. "I don't know if you've realized but Scott's not exactly the straightest person that I know, and I do know for a fact that he has certain feeling for a certain werewolf."

Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. It was good to know.

"Tell us if we can help in any way. I'll tell Melissa," Allison said and with that the three teens left the loft.

The Alpha made a clicking sound with his tongue as he too, walked out of his loft and entered his car. 'Blackmail material' he thought.

He tensed up as soon as he saw Isaac stand in front of the iron door that led down to the train station. The beta had a wary look on his face and Derek didn't like it.

"How did it go?"

"Better than I expected, they offer their help if it will be needed. Now where's Scott?" he stopped when he saw the expression on Isaac's face, it looked like he really didn't want to tell him where Scott was.

"Isaac," he commanded.

"He kind of went a little mad and attacked me and Boyd-" Isaac lifted his shirt up to reveal healing wounds on his stomach and chest, "We couldn't hold him down and then he escaped out of a window, broke the glass I think, because he whimpered."

Derek couldn't stop his growl as he searched after Scott through their bond. He panicked when he couldn't feel the young werewolf and quickly realized that the young beta had closed off their bond.

He scented the air around them to see if he could get a scent of where Scott had run off to. 'The teen was a wolf; he would think like one too, he had to think like one' Derek thought to himself.

He tried to force an opening of their bond but had to let go of it, when he sank to his knees and groaned at the sharp pain he was feeling. He felt rather than he heard, Isaac get on his knees beside him and when he looked up at the beta, he had a concerned expression.

"He's blocking me actively. I don't know how but I can't feel him."

"You'll let him stay out there? This close to a full moon?" Isaac asked and looked in the direction of the forest.

"I fear I have no choice. As for if he's still out there when the full moon begins on Friday, I guess I'll just have to be in the forest."

"What makes you think he won't wander into town?

Derek looked sharply at Isaac; did he hint that Scott would do that?

"I mean that Scott isn't afraid of people like wolves normally are. Maybe he'll even attack if people come too close to him or something. We don't know what he's going to do Derek. There's also the fact that there could be hunters out there and they could find him" Isaac said with slight panic in his eyes.

Derek took a deep breath and got to his feet again. He walked towards the door leading inside and looked behind him, his eyebrow rose, "Coming?" he asked and disappeared down the stairs.

Scott POV.

He didn't know how he did it. His Alpha had left; he had begged him to not do so. He was afraid that the bad man would come back.

His Alpha kept going away and when he came back he always smelled sour, like he wasn't happy. He wanted the man to be happy, wanted to please him in a way that he hadn't wanted to please the bad man.

His claws dug deep into the soil as he rose to his legs again. He lifted his big head and looked up against the darkening sky. A sound to his left made his ears twist but he remained still.

He slowly started moving again. There were shards of glass in his fur. He could feel something in him call out, something that needed the comfort that he had now left.

He snorted and shook his head. There were so many smells. His attention perked forward when he heard some sounds from a clearing close by where he stood.

He started moving forward towards the sounds. He stopped before he could be seen from his cover behind the trees. There were two people, one of them had a gun and when he breathed in he could smell something that tickled his nose, made it itch. He pawed at his nose and tried to make the itch go away, somehow he knew that if he made a sound, the people in front of him would do bad things.

He couldn't hear the men talk but suddenly a laugh was broken by the silence and the black-brown wolf escaped before he could reveal himself to the bad men.

He lifted his head against the sky and let out a loud howl before he darted away and deeper into the forest, to a part where the wolf knew that nobody would ever go to.

 **A/N.  
How did I do? Did you like the last part? I'm not entirely happy with how the first part of the chapter went but do tell me what you thought in a review and if you have any ideas for the scenes between Scott and Peter that I'm going to do soon. **


	5. Shattered your faith in me

**A/N.  
I think that we all can agree that I suck at keeping promises. The flash back scenes between Peter and Scott will come later.  
And the people have spoken and they demand Scerek and who am I to deny such a wonderful paring.  
There will be a time skip from where the last chapter ended and to where this begins, only a day or two.**

 **Thank you so much to GFM, Peter Hale Derek Hale and Jaylene Olebar, you are truly wonderful people.**

Chapter five.  
Shattered your faith in me.

" _Scott, come, I need you to come right now." –Peter._

He punched his hand through a tree, his knuckles splitting and healing. He had searched two days for Scott, the teen's scent was all over the forest but Scott himself was nowhere to be found and Derek was getting more and more concerned and frustrated.

The full moon was only one day away now and if he hadn't found Scott by then, well, he just had to hope that Isaac wasn't right and that Scott wouldn't wander into town.

He let out a furious howl, it made his surroundings fall quiet, not a sound was made. But far away, so far that he almost missed it, was an answer, it was loud and harsh. It was Scott. It was too far away for him to get a sense of direction of where Scott was, but still he scented the air again, nothing.

Scott POV.

He turned his head in the direction that his Alpha's howl came from. He knew it was a call to heel, a demand but for the first time he wasn't feeling it. It didn't stop the sharp pain from flaring up again. He left the pack, willingly. He refused to be hurt the same way the Alpha before, had hurt him. He was waiting for the punishment to come but it never came and he didn't understand.

He lowered his head to his front legs again and let out a long huff of air. He was relieved.

He heard a laugh from not too far away and it caused him to growl, humans.

A high pitched mix between a laugh and a scream tore through the night air and he rose to his legs and began to stalk towards the sounds.

He stopped when he saw them, they were two. The scent sweat was heavy in the air and it was mixed with a smell the wolf didn't recognize.

He didn't know how but one of them saw him and broke into a fit of more loud sounds, he understood the words that were being said and yet he didn't.

When one of them walked forward and closer to him, he let a snarl pass through his clenched fangs. He didn't like that they were so close to him.

A growl sounded from deep in his chest and the human froze and the wolf swam in the scent of fear. The next series of things that happened was all a blur. He jumped at the human that had half turned around to run away from him. He closed his jaws around the woman's leg and she released a loud and screeching scream. He yanked her back and a snap sounded from the leg, and the woman's body went limp.

The wolf let go of her and looked at her with confused eyes, like he suddenly didn't understood that he had just attacked a person. The wolf's mind went back to the start and he reeled back from the woman, suddenly disgusted with himself, he was just like his former Alpha.

He growled again, this time at himself and walked forward. He pushed the woman's face a little with his snout, trying to make her move. He got nothing and when he looked up he saw that the other human had left. He huffed; you never left pack, never. Again his thoughts drifted back to his Alpha and with a heavy sigh he opened the bond between them up again.

Derek POV.

His heart stopped for a second when a wave of emotions fell over him and a relief unlike any he had ever felt before came. "Scott," he whispered.

Shortly after that, a howl tore through the night and without thought Derek sprinted in the direction that the howl had come from, in the direction of Scott.

He didn't think as he sprinted towards Scott, he couldn't. He reassured the beta that he was on his way through the bond they shared and when the only feelings he got in return was buzzing and confusing him, he pushed himself to run even faster, because it could only mean that Scott was still a wolf.

When he could see a wolf from behind, he slowed down to a fast walk. When the wolf heard him, it turned its head around and showed its teeth. He growled and let his eyes bleed crimson, making Scott bow his head and look into the ground with a whine.

When Derek got closer he could smell blood and some of it coated the young werewolf's jaw and he remembered seeing it on his teeth too.

His eyes widened when he saw a female lay on the ground, her entire left leg was coated in blood but that wasn't what scared Derek the most, no. The thing that scared the Alpha the most was that the heartbeat he heard was so faint that he knew the woman wouldn't make it. Scott had bit one of her major arteries over.

He turned his head to look at Scott again and got on his knees in front of the pup, "Scott, show me your eyes," he commanded, making Scott whine.

He stared into the brown eyes of the teen and sighed deeply, "Follow me back home, we'll get you to shift back to human there and deal with this," he made a motion towards the body of the woman and turned around to walk away, not looking back to see if Scott was following him, he knew he was.

After ten minutes of walking serval steps in front of Scott, he heard a sharp whimper that was followed by the sounds of bones breaking, the sounds made Derek shudder.

"Alpha," he heard a voice croak from behind him and when he turned around, a very human and naked Scott was on his knees on the forest ground.

He didn't need any prompting to get on his knees and cuddle Scott close into his body, scenting him and running his nose along the beta's neck. Scott didn't move but bared his neck to the Alpha and Derek could hear him whisper lowly against his shirt, "I killed her." And Derek was hit with Scott's panic and guilt.

"Show me your eyes Scott," he said in the softest voice he could do. The pup looked up at him, tears was welling up in his eyes as they flashed golden. Derek sighed in relief, but he snarled at Scott's next words, "Please don't let me become like him."

Derek didn't do anything other than hug the teen closer, both of them ignoring the chill of the wind for now.

When he stood up, he pulled Scott with him and took off his jacket and laying it around Scott's shoulders with a careful hand; he didn't want to scare the pup.

"I will never let you become like him, Scott," he said before adding, "Come Scott, we have a lot of things to talk about when we get back."

Scott didn't fight him when he took a firm grip around his arm and pulled him in the direction of their lair.

They walked down the stairs in darkness, Scott was now clinging to him all his might and Derek was sure that if he had still been a wolf, he would have licked his chin.

Isaac jumped up from his chair when he saw them come down from the stairs but stood back when Derek shook his head, "Not now," he mouthed and half carried Scott into his living space.

He dumped the teen onto his mattress and pinned him under a hard gaze, Scott whimpered and bared his neck, he knew he had done something wrong.

"Let's start at the beginning Scott. You mother knows now, Allison, Lydia and Stiles know what happened too. Now you tell me why you run off like that, even going as far as attacking Isaac to escape," he snarled and laid his hand on Scott's chest, his claws drawing just a little bit of blood.

Scott whimpered and the scent of fear reached Derek's nose as Scott tried to push himself up against a wall with Derek's hand still on his naked chest, his eyes on the floor and his form hunched forward.

Derek wanted to hit himself. He took his hand back like it had been burned and he looked at it horrified. He had hurt Scott. He looked at the teen. Scott had crawled as far away from him as he possible could, one of his hands covering the claw marks on his chest.

"Scott, I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have snarled at you please, I shouldn't have hit you, please just," he tried and reached his hand out again but Scott still moved away and the scent of fear got stronger.

"Peter, no, please don't," Scott whimpered and Derek wanted to kill something right then and there, because Scott thought that he was Peter.

He took a deep breath and let it out with a whine. He moved over to sit against the wall a few feet away from Scott and looked to his side. The beta was still submissive in the way he held his body but he was looking at the Alpha and it was already more than Derek had hoped for.

His eyes were locked on the scars that covered Scott's body. They were easier to see when the boy was naked and now he couldn't seem to look away from them, some were thick and long, while others were thin and short.

"Scott, I'm not going to hurt you okay, please let me touch you okay?" he asked.

"No," the younger wolf whispered and looked down again, "You're mad at me." Tears began to make their way down the teen's cheeks and he could see the boy struggle to hold the sobs from being heard.

He made a pained sound from deep in his throat and reached forward to lay his hand on the others shoulder, his fingers digging into the flesh when Scott tried to move away. He made a soft growl and Scott pressed himself even more against the wall, baring his neck again.

The Alpha swore under his breath and pulled the teen wolf into a hug, his fangs lightly piercing the skin and Scott went limp immediately, sagging against Derek. It was like a dam broke and Scott began to sob like a mad man, words flying from his mouth, "I'm so sorry, please don't hit me, please don't. I'm gonna be good, I promise, I'm going to be good, please don't hit me, please," he rambled on and on, and Derek just held him, his jacket sliding off Scott's back and onto the floor, leaving Scott naked under his touch.

After serval minutes, he tried to pry the teen away, but Scott whined and held on even tighter. Derek shook his head and made Scott let go of him by force.

"Scott, I'm not Peter and I'm not mad at you but you were gone for two days and the full moon is tomorrow, you had all of us worried." He said

The pup tried to dry his tears away but they were quickly replaced by new ones. The scent of fear reached Derek again and made him take a deeper breath.

"Scott, I'm not going to hit you, let me get you something to wear, okay," he said and moved away from the younger wolf.

As soon as he was out of the train car, he punched his fist into the cement wall, his knuckles breaking at the impact but he barely felt the pain. He felt hands on his shoulders and found himself being led over to sit down on a chair, the hands not once leaving him.

"What happened?" Isaac asked.

"I raised a hand against him. He fears me," he said.

He looked up to see Isaac shake his head, "I'm going to take care of him now," the beta said and Derek watched helplessly as the other teen walked into his car to comfort his pack mate.

"God Peter," he groaned, "What did we do to him," he muttered.

 **A/N.  
I hope you liked it. No matter how many times I read the chapter through, I couldn't find out what it was that I was missing, so sorry if it was a little shitty.  
Next chapter's going to be a dream scene between Scott and Derek, were Scott thinks Derek is Peter, ideas are welcome.**

 **Review and you will make my day.**


	6. Gentleman in desguise

**A/N.  
For once I have kept my promise. This will be a dream sequence were Scott thinks Derek is turning into Peter and Derek trying to comfort him. Or something like that. Enjoy.  
Oh, for the people who like Scerek, I will be working towards that now.  
Thank you so much Peter Hale Derek Hale for your review.**

Chapter six.  
Gentleman in disguise.

" _He came and promised wicked pleasure.  
And wicket pleasure I got."_

 _He didn't know how much time had passed. The only thing that registered in his mind was that Derek was standing in front of him, a smirk on his face that reminded the young teen wolf all too much about Peter. But Peter was dead, and Derek said that he wasn't coming back again, that he would be safe with him._

 _But it was all a lie, all of it._

 _The pack had spent so much time trying to repair the damage that Peter had caused him. Derek even more than the others, for reasons he had not known. Yet._

 _All of it changed when Derek had told him he loved him, his face so sincere and open that Scott felt like he saw a new side of Derek, a softer side._

 _He was brought out of his head when a hand softly caressed his cheek, long fingers stroking the skin softly and he couldn't help but lean towards the touch. He wanted so badly what Derek was giving him, the soft touches, the whispers of love and desire. It was everything Peter wasn't, it was everything he desired._

 _Soft but insisting lips pressed against his own, and he tried to match the kiss but Derek didn't give him any chances as the Alpha dominated the kiss, biting his lips and licked the small droplet of blood away with his tongue, making him moan in response._

 _Things turned from innocent and sweet, to dirty and rough in less time than Scott had time to react to the change of sensations._

 _His arms were suddenly pinned above his head and the soft lips were replaced with teeth that bit into his skin, making it dent and redden at the abuse._

 _He let out a low whimper and tried to wriggle away and he turned his head to look at Derek._

 _The man's smirk was replaced by sharp teeth and his eyes were full of hunger and desire, but it wasn't like the look in them before, no. This was like Peter._

" _No," he whispered and intensified his struggles. But Derek was relentless as he sunk his teeth deep inside the side of Scott's throat._

 _He whined at the sharp and deep pain but felt his body go lax under the Alpha. He kept whispering to himself that Derek wasn't Peter, that the Alpha had promised him that he would never be like Peter, yet here they were, alone and the only thing he could think about was that he wanted it all to end._

 _This was Peter. Peter had done things like this when he had had the power of an Alpha, had made his body enjoy the treatment when all he wanted to do was sink so deep into his mind that he would never get out again, to just disappear and never be found. To be gone._

 _He felt the lips run along his throat, teeth just barely scraping the skin there, but the warning was clear, move and I'll rip you throat out with my teeth._

 _He heard a small laugh, the sound vibrating through him, making him feel wrong all over. The laugh was followed by a hand on the front of his pants, fingers opening the sipper and pulling them down right below his tights._

" _Please no. Derek this isn't you," he tried to plead with the older wolf, but Derek just looked up at him with a dark smile on his lips._

" _Oh, but it is."_

 _He couldn't do anything, nothing in him were aroused by the other wolfs actions, not like before when Derek had been all soft touches and comforting words. Not like now, the sharp grin, the claws there were now running up and down his naked stomach._

 _When did that happen?_

 _He tried to crawl away again but the failed attempt was met with a sharp pain right over his heart and he looked down to see small drops of blood come to life._

" _Oh Scott, we're going to have so much fun," Derek said in a dark tone and without warning he turned Scott around so he was on his stomach and pushed into the younger wolf without mercy, Scott howling at the sudden pain of being stretched so quickly, at least Peter always prepared him, in some twisted form of fate, Peter had always been a gentleman, even when he took Scott against his will._

 _The assault continued and when he again tried to get away, fangs pierced the skin on his throat, making him whimper and his body became pliant again._

 _He tried to lock himself away like he had done with Peter, but Derek showed him no mercy, pounding into him like he was some toy to be used and all he could do was cry out and plead for the pain and torment to end._

Derek POV.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of a scream, so raw and pained that he was by Scott's side in a heartbeat, the younger wolf trashing on the old mattress, tears making the teen's cheeks shine in the light.

Suddenly he sat straight up on his, his eyes open and the panic in them was overwhelming. Derek saw his eyes look at him once and the scent of fear spiked along with Scott's heartrate, and the teen recoiled away from him, pressed up against the wall furthest away from the Alpha, completely in fatal position and loud whines and whimpers could be heard come from the young wolf.

"Scott," he whispered shocked but he didn't try to reach out with his hand, not yet.

"Scott." He said again with a little more force in his voice.

It got no reaction from the beta, Scott just kept staring at him, lips forming words but none of them could be hear, Derek wasn't even sure he was saying anything.

Derek saw Scott look down at himself, eyes widening when Scott realized that he was still naked and the scent of fear, shame and quilt became stronger. The teen looked at the exit but Derek stepped forward and blocked it.

He was trying to be calm, he had to be calm. It didn't help that Scott reeked of fear, it made the Alpha in him want to comfort their pack mate but he pushed the instinct away, he couldn't come close to Scott, the pup was afraid of him.

He stared wide eyed at the teen as he fought against his instincts. When he tried to take a step forward again, Scott whimpered and gave a pathetic snarl in Derek's direction, before he tried to merge with the cement wall behind him.

"Scott, it's okay. I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never do that to you, please. I'm not Peter, I promise to never do that to you again, I was angry, you ran away from us. Please," he tried to say all while looking at Scott with his most pleading eyes and tried to send waves of safety and comfort through their bond. But it felt like he had hit a thick brick wall when he did it.

"Scott," he whimpered and pressed against the bond, but Scott kept resisting him, kept pushing him away.

"You know why he never killed me?" came a small voice from the pup and Derek almost fainted in relief.

He shook his head and sat down against the wall longest away from Scott.

"He said that he knew I would never be his, not really. That if he killed me then you would die too, that you were the only one that stood between him and my death," Scott said lowly and looked up at Derek from between his fingers.

Derek shook his head and hid it in his hands. Where were all these feelings coming from? He had never felt like this towards any of his betas, what made Scott so special?

What made it so hard to resist him?

A soft press and a whine against his neck made him tense for just a second before he relaxed again and allowed a small smile to graze his lips.

As soon as he removed his hands from his head and leaned back against the wall, Scott immediately pressed up against him and Derek couldn't stop himself from laying an arm around the teen and yanking him closer, almost hugging him, almost laughing when Scott only tensed before relaxing again.

"I'm not Peter Scott. Tell me what you dreamt about?"

The reply was a whine and he could feel his shirt being fisted and Scott's head pressed closer. A heavy sniff and a cheek rubbing against his face alerted him and made him look down at Scott in surprise.

"Are you scent marking me Scott?" he asked.

Scott blushed and ducked his head and a strong scent of embracement filled the room, chasing away some of the fear and shame.

"No."

He rolled his eyes and pulled Scott up to look him in the eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with it Scott, I don't mind it," he said and moved so they laid back on the mattress, Scott curled around him, his head pressed firmly against his collarbone and he refused to let go of the Alpha, finally feeling whole again, and before they knew it, they were both asleep, Derek's arms holding Scott as close to him as he possible could, none of them noticed a very smug looking Isaac looking at them from the entrance of the car.

"Finally," he muttered and walked away.

Isaac POV.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the train car, the smile on his face still intact.

He had feared that when he discovered what Peter had done to his friend that Scott would never admit that he had had a crush on the Alpha ever since, well, a long time.

He shook his head and laid back down on his mattress to sleep.

 **A/N.  
Uh, sorry for the major delay, I had the chapter written already Sunday but then I got ill and didn't have the energy to edit it.  
So, I'll be trying to write the Scerek into the story now. Can you imagine their surprise when they wake up from their little nap? I'm laughing so hard right now.  
Anyway, review, I simply live and breathe for them.**


	7. A different love

**A/N.  
Alright people, there will be some angst in this chapter, but, and behold, I will make this chapter contain fluff too. Also, call me a dick all you want but the end is near, there will be about two or three more chapters, but, yeah, time will tell better.  
A huge thank you to Jaylene Olebar, GFM and Peter Hale Derek Hale for their wonderful reviews.**

Chapter seven.  
A different love.

" _There is always some madness in love.  
But there is also always some reason in madness."_ _  
_ _―_ _Friedrich Nietzsche_

He tensed as soon as he remembered, a hand shooting out to feel for the body that had been curled up against his own, only to find it cold. He sighed and slowly sat up and dragged a hand over his face and through his hair.

A knock on metal made him look up to see Isaac with a too smug expression on his face.

"Mr. Blushing is out there eating, join us," was all he said and he left again before Derek could reply.

He stayed for a few more seconds before he walked out to join his betas. Scott was sitting on the floor and poked to his food, not eating. The sight made him frown. Isaac was standing with a plate in his hand and was eating, the shit eating grin was still on his face, it made Derek shake his head.

"Scott, I need to talk with you."

He could see the teen swallow before he slowly stood up and sat his uneaten food on the ground and walked after Derek into the his train car.

He turned sharply around as soon as they had both entered the room and he saw Scott flinch a little, a sad sigh escaping him.

"What's going on with you Scott," he asks.

He sees the pup's hands fist and the scent of shame and something else filled the room as Scott shook his head so fast it was a wonder that he wasn't already dizzy.

"Nothing," he croaks, "There's nothing going on with me, all is fine."

He wouldn't have been able to stop the snort even if had tried, "Bullshit, You wake up screaming holy hell and recoil when I tried to touch you." He looked down at the floor and sighs heavily, "Did you dream about him," he asked and finally looked up again.

"No," Scott whispered, "Not Peter," he whispers even lower and Derek can see him try to disappear into himself and he didn't want that to happen.

He stepped up into Scott's personal space and pressed the teen against the wall with a gentle hand and forced the pup to look him in the eye and let his own bleed crimson, "Tell me!" he commanded. He hated that he had to command Scott to say what had happened but he couldn't just let it slip past like it had never happened.

"You," Scott whimpers and Derek freezes.

He lets go of Scott and steps back, first one step, then one step again, right until he couldn't back away anymore and his back was pressed against the wall and he starred at his hands, flexing his fingers and then relaxing them again.

He looks up at Scott, the teen starring at the floor and Derek can see the effort it costs him to not bolt from the room without permission from him and he sighed again.

"You can leave, don't go too far away," he says and watched as Scott's face lit up in relief and the teen finally bolted from the room and he could almost hear the victorious shout come from him.

Isaac walks into the train wan and looks at him with a doubtful glance, "Was that a vice decision?"

He shakes his head, no it wasn't a vice decision, but he had to get some peace to think in, had to get some control over the situation before he completely lost it.

"I need to be alone."

Isaac POV.

He huffs and rolls his eyes before he just decides to tell Derek something he's sure that the Alpha already knows, completely ignoring that he said he needed to be alone.

"He's in love with you."

Derek's head whips around to look at him, surprise and shock was visible in his face.

"He's what?" Derek asked.

"You heard me Derek. I know that you have noticed it too, the way you act around each other, hell; he's been crushing on you since you became an god damn Alpha!" he almost yells, his own eyes golden.

He sees the defeat sink in when Derek's shoulders slumps forwards and the Alpha sighs.

"Yeah, I knew. How did you know?" Derek asks.

Isaac groaned and remembered back to one night, Scott had been very upset, he didn't know why at that time, but now he blamed it on Peter, the older teen had screamed and it had taken all he had for Isaac to calm the beta down, and Scott settled down only to have a full blown panic attack.

" _Scott calm down, breathe with me, okay, breathe with me," he tried to coax the older wolf out of the panic attack. Both of his hands where settled on Scott's shoulder as he tried to make the teen breathe in sync with him._

 _Finally he heard the heartbeat of Scott calm down and he removed his hands from Scott._

" _What happened?"_

 _He frowned when he heard Scott laugh, it was a sound without happiness, it was cold and broken._

" _Derek happened," he snarled and hid his face in his hands; a violent shiver went through his body._

 _He moved to sit beside the older wolf and laid his arms around his shoulders, giving a small squeeze for encouragement to talk about his problems._

 _Scott sighed and leaned into the touch, "I like him," he whispered so lowly that Isaac barely heard it but as it was, he did hear it. He also smelled the scent of fear and shame from the other wolf._

 _When he tensed, Scott tried to move out of his arms but Isaac continued to hold on tight, not letting go of Scott._

 _He swallowed before he looked at Scott again, his face open and without judgement, it would be the last thing Scott needed right now._

" _It's okay," is all he says._

Derek POV.

He sighed and looked at Isaac with tired eyes, "Please leave, I need to be alone for now.

Isaac shakes his head but turns his back to the Alpha and leaves the Alpha alone.

He hides his head in his hands again. He wasn't blind, not at all; he just knew that he wasn't the right person for Scott to fall in love with, especially not after what his uncle had done to the beta.

He clenched his hands into fists and let out a loud snarl. Why was all this happening? Could the world not give two people that needed it some peace?

He knew Scott was ashamed of his love, he didn't think that he was allowed to be in love with his Alpha. Derek knew that the pup thought that he didn't deserve that love either.

He walked past Isaac, pausing briefly, "I won't be back for a day," he said and left the lair and entered the forest and began to track down Scott.

 **A/N.  
The end is near my darlings. The last chapter will be a jump forward five years.  
I'm sorry if the chapter was a very shitty, and way under my normal writing standards but I'm having some writers block, so updates on my other stories might come slow for a few weeks.  
Review, they make my day.**


	8. Beautiful disaster

**A/N.  
Alright, thank you to the people who will review this chapter and so sorry for the delay.  
I have gotten help to get out of my writer's block and will hopefully soon have all my stories updated.  
I will go heavy in the angst in this chapter but don't worry; there will only be a brief death before the person will be alive again.  
Thank you so much to GFM and Jaylene Olebar, for reviewing on chapter 7 and to Jaylene for helping me.**

Chapter eight.  
Beautiful disaster.

" _When I finally realized that we loved  
each other, it was already too late  
and he was gone." –Derek_

Scott POV.

He didn't know where in the forest he was, the only thing he focused on was the distance that he put between himself and Derek.

He had almost told the older man that he loved him. It was wrong, a beta wasn't allowed to be in love with their Alpha, it couldn't be allowed.

But then there was the tightness in his chest as soon as he left the lair, like by running away he was doing something stupid.

 _Body's arching all the time._

He barely reached to a stop before he runs over a cliff. He finally looks around and sighs relieved. That was until he heard his Alpha's howl.

It cut through the air, long, loud, a call to heed.

But he didn't feel it, Derek wasn't his Alpha anymore, he had left the pack, he was an omega again. The thought scared him even more than it did before, he didn't want to be alone again, he wouldn't make it.

He looked down the cliff and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if the fall would kill him, but the sharp rocks he could see at the bottom of it, would maybe do the trick.

He slowly fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, should he?

Cursing himself one last time he called Derek, the Alpha picked up almost immediately.

"Scott?" the panicked voice sounded from the other line, making him sigh.

"Goodbye Der," is all he says before he throws his phone at the ground along with his keys.

He almost back down when he steps up on a rock but he can't, not now. It hits him that he doesn't really want to die; it was everything he thought about when Peter was still alive but now. Now he was happy, happy and in love with his Alpha. And there was a part of him that yearned to see if the Alpha returned these feelings.

 _I don't wanna die._

He snarled at nothing and stepped forward in the moment Derek reached out of the tree line with a heartbroken expression and he wanted to go back.

But it was too late.

 _Lately I've been hard to reach  
I've been too long on my own._

Derek POV.

He's frantic in his search after Scott, especially after the beta called him and said goodbye over the phone. He didn't want to think about what he meant about that, he already knew.

He finally caught scent of the younger wolf and set his pace up. He knew where Scott was now, and it was not a place that he wanted a young wolf that was ashamed to be in love with his Alpha, to be.

He reached the clearing and cliff just early enough to see Scott look behind him and their eyes met for just a small second before the other wolf took a step forward and Derek lost sight of him, and skidded to a halt just before he too went out over the cliff, looking down at the rocks.

Looking down at Scott.

 _So you think you can love me  
and leave me to die?_

He doesn't feel the tears that flow down his cheeks, neither does he notice the sobs that wreck his body, or that he lets out the most mourning howl he can ever remember letting out. He doesn't notice how long he's on his knees before he feels hands on his shoulders, pulling him back from the edge and a soft voice whispers in his ear.

"I'll go check."

Isaac POV.

He really doesn't want to do it, but he doesn't want Derek near Scott if the beta is dead. He's afraid of what Derek would do if Scott was dead.

Therefore he makes his way down the cliff; it's a slow and painful way down, mostly because he dreads what he will have to see.

He sets his feet in the water and makes a face when he saw it reached halfway up to his calves. He looked up and let his eyes search the water for the older beta.

When he saw him, he almost ran to him, falling over rock before going down on his knees beside him and just starred. Scott was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth, blood coated the entire left side of his face and he was pale, too pale, almost like he was already dead.

The thought got him going and he carefully felt along the other's throat for a pulse, begging loud that the fall hadn't killed Scott, Derek would be shattered.

 _Mama, just killed a man._

There was, but it was so weak that Isaac didn't dare to hope that it would last. He wouldn't move Scott; he risked that the injuries that he had suffered would be his end, so he lifted his head up and looked at the point where he knew their Alpha was still sitting in shock.

"Derek," he softly called but he knew it would be heard.

Less than two minutes went before the Alpha was kneeling by Scott's other side, both hands immediately on the broken body of Scott, veins flowing black as he took the older beta's pain, grunting.

Derek POV.

He tried to keep in his snarl as he took Scott's pain, but by the look Isaac sent him, he didn't do a very good job at keeping it in.

"Call Deaton, tell him it's an emergency."

 _Put a gun against his head._

Isaac nodded and turned his back to them for the sake of privacy.

He stroked a finger along Scott's tearstained cheeks. He could see the broken bones, he could smell his betas' pain, fell it as an arch deep in his chest.

 _Didn't mean to make you cry._

"Please don't die," he whispered and bent down to kiss the younger wolfs forehead while he thought about how he could lift Scott without causing the younger wolf pain. At this point he was happy that they weren't bonded yet, it would have been twice as painful for the Alpha if they had.

"He says to bring him as fast as possible, he's have a friend ready too," Isaac said and Derek can see the concerned eyes, feel it through their bond.

He pressed a finger against Scott's throat to feel for a pulse, he almost panic when he can't feel it, but then an almost inaudible sound hits his ears and he sighs in relief.

"Let's get going."

He braced himself for the pain Scott will be in when he lifted him up but nothing could have prepared him for the raw mix of a scream and howl that came out of the betas' mouth when the Alpha lifted him and his own wolf howls with his pack mate and Derek knows that they wouldn't be able to get him away from Scott when they arrive at the clinic.

Deaton POV.

He could feel Alice's eyes on him as he paced the room. If the woman had been a wolf she would have been able to smell the worry, concern and fear the he knew must be rolling off him.

Isaac hadn't said in what state they would bring Scott in in, only that it was so bad that Derek didn't dare to lift the beta up and move him.

"He's going to make it," Alice said confidently.

"Scott is broken in more ways that you will be able to count. He was raped, abused and neglected by his former Alpha, Derek's uncle. He's in love with Derek and thinks that he will throw him out for being in love with him. For Derek's sake I hope Scott will make it.

He saw Alice's shocked expression and sighed sadly as they continued to wait for the small pack to arrive.

Derek POV.

He wanted to tell Isaac to drive faster but he didn't dare, they were already driving way past the speed limed and the last thing they needed was to be stopped by a police car.

Scott's whimpers hadn't died down at all, his mouth was always open, always whimpering and never closing around the sounds of pure agony.

He couldn't take his pain, something that concerned him more than he wanted to admit because it meant that Scott was giving up, stopping fighting to survive.

He bowed his head and laid it carefully against Scott's chest and drew in the others scent, blood and pain was overpowering the teen's natural scent.

"We're here," Isaac says franticly as the car comes to a halt in front of the animal clinic, making Scott whimper and Derek trying to hush the younger wolf.

A woman has the door open for them and without a glance in her direction; he carried Scott into the room where he could smell Deaton.

The vet paled when he saw the state of the older beta and quickly pointed to a table, his voice fast as he gave them instructions.

"Lay him there, Derek take off his shirt and pants; try not to do more harm. Isaac go sit in the corner, Derek you too when you're done with Scott."

He snarled at the vets' last words, he was not leaving Scott alone.

Deaton was about to answer him back when the stranger woman stepped forward and spoke with a calm Derek knew was practiced.

"Let him stay Alan, they're mates, being close may help the youngster heal," she said with a small smile in the vets' direction, ignoring his surprised face and the man nodded.

"Let's get to work."

Isaac POV.

He had walked out in the waiting room; he couldn't stand watching them work on his pack mate. He could see that it was hard on the Alpha too, Derek's face was tight and he could feel his pain through their bond, he didn't wish to ever feel that kind of pain again, never.

He fiddled with his hands and looked around, trying to steer his thoughts away from the screams and yells in the room just down the hallway, but it wasn't a happy way his thoughts went.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the woman opened the door and walked out of the room, her head shaking and blood covered her.

"He's not going to make it."

 _Didn't mean to make you cry._

 **A/N.  
Alright my friends, this story can end two ways, it can end in total and absolute heartbreak, or so sweet that your teeth will rot from reading it, the decision is yours.  
A small reminder, this chapter was written with tears rolling down my cheeks. Also again, so many thanks to Jaylene Olebar for saving me from writers block, mostly.  
Review, please.**


	9. I do

**A/N.  
Alright, I'm going to do two different endings, the happy one first, and then I'm going to shatter your hearts and make you cry like a baby by writing the so angsty ending that it will make me feel bad.  
Other than that I don't have anything to say other than a promise to Jaylene that there would be a kiss between Derek and Scott in this chapter.  
Thank you so much to Jaylene Olebar and GFM for reviewing.**

Chapter nine.  
I do.

 _Trust, so hard to gain and yet so  
easy to break._

Derek POV.

He tried to block out the sounds of pain that was coming from Scott, the screams and howls, as Deaton and the woman named Alice worked on him, trying to make him stable again, fixing what should never have needed fixing in the first place if he had gotten his head out of his ass.

His heart broke when Alice stepped away from the teen and looked up at Deaton with a head shake, her face and her scent told him everything.

"I'm not sure. I have never treated anything like this and if I have to guess, I would say that he's slowing his healing down," she said and Derek felt two sets of eyes on him.

"Go tell Isaac. Doc, I'll go in his head, watch us," he orders and waits for them to follow his orders before he go near Scott again and slowly strokes his cheek with a soft smile before he jabs his claws into the young wolfs neck.

 _He's met by darkness, then as the seconds slowly tick by, his surrounding started to take shape. He was in a forest, snow covered the ground he stood on and he looked confused around._

" _Der?" a soft voice sounded from behind him and he slowly turned around to look at Scott. The teen was wearing what he had had on when he had jumped and the Alpha couldn't suppress the shiver that went through him when he discovered it._

 _He smiled sadly and reached out with a hand, trying to coax Scott to move closer to him._

 _The pup looked at his hand like it would eat him alive, but walked forward still. When Scott was within reach, Derek gripped the teen's hand and yanked him forward in a hug, slowly rubbing his face against Scott's._

 _Scott didn't do anything but after a couple seconds he could feel the pup relax and he smiled as he felt the teen take deep breath and soon the hug was returned and he could feel the pup shiver and the scent of shame became obvious again when Scott tried to pull away from him. He just tightened his grip and forced Scott to stay where he was._

" _Der, I'm sorr-"_

" _Don't," he interrupted and looked Scott in the eyes, his own bleeding crimson._

" _Never do that! What were you thinking, huh? That right now you are lying on a metal table, almost every single bone in your body is broken! How could you do that to us?" he broke off before he could start crying and he turned his back to Scott and tried to calm himself down._

" _It's not right," he heard Scott start behind him._

" _Shouldn't be allowed, Peter said that and, and," Scott stopped speaking behind him and he turned around to see the pup had become even paler than before and he looked up at the Alpha in panic._

" _What's happening?" he asked panicked as tears began to well up in his eyes._

 _Derek sighed and looked down at the snow covered ground before he decided to just answer the teen._

" _You're dying. You're not letting yourself heal, or rather, your wolf is not letting you heal, it thinks that your mate and Alpha is refusing you."_

 _He looked up when he heard Scott whine, "I knew for a long time how you felt about me, I could smell it on you, the tiniest amount of arousal and interest when we was near each other. I should have acted sooner, either to stop the bond from even beginning or-"he stopped speaking, not really knowing what he could say._

" _I'm no-," he rushed to stand in front of Scott and pressed a bruising kiss to the younger wolfs lips, Scott gasped in surprise and opened his mouth, making Derek force his way into the teen's mouth._

 _It only lasted five seconds but when he pulled away Scott looked like he was in a daze, his eyes glazed over and breathing ragged. The sight made Derek smile._

 _He moved his hands to Scott's shoulders and let them stay there as the pup got his brain working again. It finally happened when he looked up at the Alpha with surprise and hope in his eyes, voicing all the words that he didn't dare say out loud._

" _Let yourself heal Scott, please."_

 _The pup sighed and his scent changed from content to bitter and hateful._

" _He said it was wrong," Scott whispered from where his mouth was hidden in Derek's shirt._

 _He didn't need to ask who he was, it was Peter._

 _He growled low and deep in his chest and tightened his arms around Scott, "He lied Scott. He was angry over the bond that we share, mad at himself that he had created the very thing that made me happy again." He allowed himself to smile a little._

" _Me," Scott asked carefully and the bitter scent was replaced by hope and a careful happiness._

" _Yes, you," he said and let his own mouth find Scott's again, kissing the teen with gentleness and love, hoping that he by that could convince the young wolf to heal._

 _He moved his mouth down to kiss at Scott's neck, nipping at the skin, relishing in the sounds that the teen made. He pressed one final kiss to his neck before he moved towards his mouth again, growling when he felt Scott push his hip against his, the feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before._

 _He could feel the teen's hands fisting his shirt and pulling at the material, whining when the Alpha pulled away, his eyes downcast and he could see and smell the blood before he saw it. Scott's hands were clenched and blood dripped from where his claws cut into his skin._

 _He stepped forward and pulled Scott's hands up to his chest and said lowly, "You're not ready for that yet Scott, trust me," he whispered and his heart nearly broke when the pup looked at him, eyes golden but he whispered again._

" _I do."_

Derek came back with a gasp, his chest heaving and hands immediately pulled him over to a chair and a hopeful voice asked him.

"He's coming back?"

He sighed and smiled while reaching forward and giving Isaac a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah buddy, he's coming back."

He doesn't realize that he's crying until the vet hands him some paper and gives him a small smile and asks him with a small voice.

"What did you say to him?"

Derek can't stop the smile from breaking out on his face and he almost started laughing at the shocked expressions of Isaac's and Deaton's faces.

"I didn't say that much, but I think he got the message," he looked at Isaac before adding, "When he gets up to it again, I need you to leave the lair for a few days."

The beta just nodded and Derek moved closer to Scott, curling a hand around his wrist and taking his pain. There was still no response but the Alpha was positive that he would wake up soon.

It happened later that night, everybody except him, had gone to sleep, Isaac had gone back to the lair at his request, the younger beta had needed the rest.

He was woken up by the whimpers, small sounds of distress coming from the wolf on the table and Derek was by his side in a second, hoping that he would be able to calm down the teen when he really woke up.

A sharp intake of breath and Scott's eyes snapped open to reveal and swirling golden color, bringing forward Derek's own crimson.

He could see and feel Scott relax under his hand and the pup whimpered in pain, it would take a while for him to fully heal, but Derek would be there for him.

"Hey," he said lowly and he could see the tears begin to roll down Scott's cheeks. He moved his hands to carefully move Scott's head so they looked at each other, "Hey, what's wrong, it's okay."

He could see the teen try to take a deep breath but it ended in a whimper and Scott squeezed his eyes tight shut, more tears coming as Derek could see the levels of pain rising.

He reached a hand down to take some of the pain away but stopped when an almost inaudible voice sounded.

"No, please don't, don't take anymore," Scott wheezed and tried to move his arm out of Derek's grasp but he was still too weak to move much.

"Sleep Scott," he said and kissed the younger man's lips softly and watched as Scott drifted off again.

There would be work to do when they got back the lair. He needed to talk to Scott, needed to know for how long the pup had felt like he had towards him, because he didn't think that it had only first started when he had become an Alpha, he would have to ask.

He sighed and let his face rest in his hands. He needed to talk to people other than Deaton or Isaac, perhaps, no. he shook his head, he promised the man that he would never contact him again unless it was an emergency but this could be seen as an emergency.

With yet another sigh he let his head fall back against the wall and let the sleep take him away.

 **A/N.  
Fluff with a small amount of angst. To Jaylene, do you want more kisses or a full out sex scene?  
I have no idea how long this is going to be, but I think I can guarantee at least two more chapters.  
Review, please they really make my day. **


	10. The Man

**A/N.  
I have nothing to say to this chapter other than that I hope you'll enjoy it.  
WARNING: There will be a flashback scene of Scott and Peter. You can skip it if you want to; honestly it made me uncomfortable to write it. It's written in italic.  
Thank you to Jaylene Olebar for reviewing and I will tell that in later chapters there will be smut, (not written by me).**

Chapter ten.  
The Man.

" _He's the one that plague me  
in my sleep, he's the one that  
makes me hate myself.  
He's the one that made me doubt  
my friends. He's the one that made  
me doubt my Alpha." –Scott._

He was shaken awake by Deaton, the man beaconing him to follow him into another room. he casted a long glance at Scott as he left, his eyes only really leaving the teen when Deaton closed the door behind him.

"His chances for full recovery look good right now. Whatever you said or did to him must have worked." The man shot him a questioning look, "What did you do to him?"

The Alpha sighed deeply and leaned back against the door as he thought about the answer. He knew that no matter what the man would be angry at him, he had every right to be that, it was just so hard.

He groaned and looked away from the vet as he spoke.

"I'm not really sure if it's what I think it is yet. I have to wait for Scott to wake up before I dare to assume anything. But with the way my wolf reacted to him jumping and almost dying-"he snarled before he got control enough to continue speaking, "Scott and I share a bond that many people would call a mate bond. His wolf thinks that I as his mate am refusing the bond, a bond that has manifested on itself, something I have never heard of happening before. I can only be completely sure when he wake up."

He doesn't look up when he's finished, just, eyes on the floor until a hand lands on his shoulder and he looked up to see the vet smile, "I'm happy to hear that, maybe he suddenly won't break down crying anymore," the vet said and smiled before he left the room, leaving Derek starring dumbfounded after him.

"What?" he whispered to himself.

He shook his head before he followed the vet out to Scott. The teen was still on the table but now the light had been turned on, he could see that the color was slowly returning to the pup's face and he sighed relieved.

"Judging by the progress he's doing I dare assume that it will take him roughly two more days to fully heal, maybe a little more or maybe a little less." Deaton said.

Derek nodded and Deaton left him alone with Scott.

He didn't know what he could do. It was unheard of a mate bond that manifested on its own, without any sexual contact what so ever. But then again, the way they had been acting around each other, the deep desire in him to just make Scott happy and to have him as close as possible, and the overwhelming anger that invaded him when he found out what his uncle had done to him. It made all of it make sense.

A low whine made him jump in the air, before he turned his head to look at Scott. The pup's eyes were fluttering and his fingers reached out against the Alpha while his head turned from side to side, making the teen release another drawn out whine.

Derek moved back a couple steps and waited for Scott to do more. He didn't have to wait long before his eyes fully opened, golden eyes meeting his own forest green.

"Der," he croaked hoarsely.

The Alpha smiled but he didn't step closer. He frowned when Scott let out a whimper and tried to sit up, making him abandon his place to step forward and gently push the younger wolf back down on the metal table. When he tried to step back a clammy hand gripped his and he looked into Scott's tearful eyes.

"Don't leave," he tried to say but a coughing took over his body, making it shake and a howl almost made its way past his lips before Derek quickly shifted the teen and moved to sit behind him on the table, his veins black as he took the pain Scott felt and the howl died before it had even really begun, replaced by small whimpers as the teen held his arm in an iron grip.

It took ten minutes before the teen calmed down enough and the whimpers stopped.

The Alpha let a sigh escape him and bent it down to press a kiss to the top Scott's head, the younger wolf relaxing at the gesture and Derek could feel Scott go lax again.

He was disturbed when the vet came back again, this time he wasn't alone. Isaac walked behind him, his eyes downcast as Deaton closed the door behind them. it was first then that they discovered the position that Derek and Scott was in, and Derek saw a small smile break out on his youngest beta's face.

"Has he woken up," the vet asked but a smile could be seen on his face too.

The Alpha nodded once before bowing his head down to scent the teen in his arms, there was only a small hint on pain in his scent but he knew how good Scott was at hiding his pain so he let his hand touch Scott's and took the teen's pain until the moment Deaton stepped forward and covered his hand with his own.

"Don't take more. I know he's in pain, but believe it or not, it's helping him, if there's no pain, then he might let himself die." The older man's voice was serious and Derek let go of his pup's hand.

Another hand landed on his shoulder and he let his body slump on the table, leaning against Isaac.

"You can take him home. Make sure he gets a lot of rest, not too much work, his bones need to fully head before you can let him work again." The vet looked down and Derek got the feeling that he wasn't going to like what the man was going to say to them.

"It also means that during the next full moon, he will have to be restrained; Deaton looked down at the floor as Derek growled. He knew what the man was asking; he didn't want to use that kind of force on Scott, on his mate.

"NO!" he snarled and his fangs pricked at his lower lip.

The shout caused a distressed sound to come from Scott and Derek turned his attention to Scott and focused on his while Deaton gave Isaac instructions on caring for Scott.

The hand was back on his shoulder and the Alpha finally looked up again, Isaac stood with sad eyes, "Time to move him now Derek."

He nodded and carefully handed the older teen over to Isaac while he got off the metal table and held his arms out and took the teen in his arms again, Scott only whimpering slightly during the move.

Scott POV.

It was hurting. Everything was hurting. There was a movie that ran in his head, a movie of his Alpha pleading him to heal and kissing him, telling him that he loved him. He could feel himself being moved and his wolf tried to get out in a fruitless attempt to gain some control.

The moving didn't stop and he thinks he whimpered as he tried to coax his wolf to help him heal, he needed to, maybe it was Peter, and maybe Peter was back. It was that thought that caused the shift to fully set in and he could feel his claws and fangs come out and he knew that if he could open his eyes than they would be a golden color.

The moving suddenly stopped and he swore he was back on the table again, the one where he had been when Derek had been with him.

A low growl was by his ears and his entire body jerked as he tried to claw at the body holding him down. He didn't even get to lift his arm before the pain was back tenfold and he could feel the wolf retreating.

"NO!" he mentally shouted and forced the wolf to stay.

Suddenly he was leaned against a soft chest and despite the pain he was in some of the words penetrated into his crazed mind, words of love, care and tenderness that the beta knew would never come from Peter.

Derek POV.

He continued to whisper sweet nothings into Scott's ears as the teen struggled against him. He knew why the teen had tried to shift, to gain control. He had learned enough about Scott that after Peter, he had craved being in control of what he did.

When the struggle didn't die down and he could hear Scott whimper in pain, he snarled again and said lowly with his voice laced with command.

"Stop Scott, stop now!"

Both he and Isaac drew a relieved sigh when Scott slumped in the Alpha's arms but the claws and fangs didn't pull back.

Isaac looked concerned at him from where he was crunched at Scott's feet.

"Why isn't he?" he said and gestured at Scott.

"He's keeping the wolf close. It's both good and bad. Good because the wolf will help him heal faster. It's bad because the shift makes him less human, his wolf might decide that it's too dangerous for the human part of him to be in control."

He sighed before lifting Scott up in his arms again, they needed to get back to the lair in case Scott would wake up early again, the Alpha didn't have the energy for that.

He laid Scott down on a mattress and covered him with a quilt before stroking his cheek and leaving the room, there was nothing more he could do for the teen but to wait for him to wake up and deal with the problem them.

Isaac stood up when he walked out of the train and Derek noted the redness in the youngest wolfs' eyes and sighed, God he was such a terrible Alpha, he hadn't thought how Scott's jump had effected the younger wolf, that Isaac would miss him just as much as he would, if Scott had died in the jump.

"Come here Isaac," he quietly said and sat down against one of the walls.

"What do you want to ask me about?" he asked the beta.

Isaac handed him a envelope and said with downcast eyes, "I found it in his room, it says that it's for the pack to read, I don't think I want to read or see it," the teen says even quieter.

Derek took a deep breath before he tore the envelope open. A few pictures were the first thing he noticed but when he saw what was on them, a snarl ripped itself from him and his claws scraped the picture he held.

On it was Scott laying on his bed, tied up and covered in scratches and cum. Even on a picture Derek could see the tearstains that were on the beta's face.

He against better judgement handed the picture over to Isaac who also gave the same reaction but then he turned the picture around to see someone, most likely Peter, had written something.

 _Isn't he just beautiful?  
He was so good that night, keeping quiet  
and pliant for me, I think he enjoyed  
the treatment.  
Imagine my glee when I found out  
what he was into; this is only  
the beginning dear nephew._

 _Peter._

He saw the tears roll down Isaac's cheeks and could feel them roll down his own as well. Gently he pried the picture out of Isaac's hands and tore it to pieces. Still noting that Isaac smelled of guilt and laid an arm around him and pulled the younger wolf closer, "What is it Isaac?" he gently asked.

The beta swallowed and looked sideways at the Alpha before he finally spoke.

"One day when I was talking to Scott, I don't know how we even came near the topic but then I asked him what he was into when it came to sex," Isaac stopped speaking and Derek could see the blush the was creeping up his cheeks.

"It's okay, please continue."

"It was after I had gotten him to confess that he liked you, a few days after it I think. He was blushing so hard and the room reeked of shame and then he started crying and said it so silent that I could barely hear it," the beta swallowed and took a deep breath, "Peter must have figured it out too." The room felt silent.

Derek nodded to himself; he knew what Isaac was trying to say, without saying it.

With shaking hands he picked the second picture up and looked at it, he lost it. It was not just a snarl this time, he let go of Isaac before he ended up hurting the pup, and punched a hole in the concrete wall, the other wolf flinching and Derek could see the fear in his eyes.

"Take care of Scott," he said and stormed out.

Isaac POV.

He shook his head and without looking at the picture that had caused their Alpha to lose it like he had, he tore it to pieces and burned the evidence of it.

He wasn't sure when Derek would come back to them but he knew that he wouldn't go close to Scott when he smelled of rage, anger and disgust, not now, not when the other teen was so scared of him.

Scott POV.

He didn't know where he was, just that it was so soft that he wanted to stay asleep forever and never wake up again. He felt a bust of anger and disgust and noted that someone close was growling and snarling.

He tried to cover from the sound and memory but yelped when he couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? Oh God, he knew where he was, he knew why he couldn't move.

Peter.

 _He knew it from the moment that he woke up that something wasn't right. When he felt a hand slide up his tight, he knew what he had forgotten._

 _Today was Peter's day._

" _Missed me love?" the man cooed, not once stopping the movement towards the teen's hip._

" _Fuck you," was hissed out through clenched teeth, earning a hard smack._

" _Now that's not how you speak to me, you should know better by now love and yet, you keep refusing the love I give you, the attention I will now give you when I know what you truly want."_

 _The hand stopped against the teen's neck and squeezed hard before letting go again. Scott could feel a weight settle on his hips but he refused to move, he refused to beg, refused to give the man the satisfaction that came when he begged. He tried to move his hands and feet, to kick Peter away from what he had a feeling was going to be a very bad session, one that would leave him motionless for a long time, unable to move._

 _The man above him laughed and he could hear him make a clicking sound with his tongue, as if to say he was disappointed, "Oh Scotty boy, I have so many things in story for you tonight. See, I know Isaac will be home in exactly three hours, and your mother will work a double shift at the hospital. I plan on letting the young beta friend of yours find you here, all tied down and covered in cum and bruises, just begging for release."_

 _Scott shuddered and he couldn't suppress the whimper at the thought of what would happen then. He shivered again and tried to get away when Peter took and rubbed his left nipple until it became hard thereafter he raked a nail over his chest, causing Scott to shudder and his body shook in a desperate attempt to get away from the man's unwanted touch._

 _He accidently bucked his hip in a hopeless try, to get Peter off him, but the man just smiled like he had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar and he smirked as his fingers danced their way towards his ass, Scott's eyes widening when he realized what Peter was going to do._

 _He starred with half open mouth as Peter held his gaze, he flinched when the man's fingers reached his ass hole and Peter smirked like he had archived something great._

 _At the first sting, Scott's resolve to not beg for it to stop broke and he began sobbing, his body shaking as much as the restrains allowed him to._

" _No please, please don't, please don't, please stop Peter, Peter sto-"he broke off in a scream when the man bit down hard right in the neck and he cried out and didn't notice that the man had two fingers in him already, still dry._

" _I won't fuck you tonight Scotty boy, tonight is all about the show, all about how you are going to look like when Isaac comes home and find you in your room. Maybe he will be disgusted by you, I mean you're his friend but maybe after this he's going to leave you all alone. Maybe he'll take the offer, maybe he'll be the one to fuck you tonight Scotty boy, to make you scream for mercy," the man said and twisted his fingers inside of him, making Scott cry out._

 _Peter laughed before he finally pulled his fingers out while he licked a long line along his throat, Scott doing everything in his power to not move, he didn't want to die._

 _The man looked down at his still soft cock and his tongue clicked again, "Scotty, are you not enjoying this? I thought that this turned you on," he leaned towards Scott's ear and whispered cold, "Get hard for me Scott or this is going to be a very long couple of hours, something that I know you will not like."_

 _He nodded his head desperately as the man leaned back and watched his cock as Scott tried to think of things that would get him as hard as possible as fast as possible._

 _The man smirked as he watched his cock rise and Scott couldn't hide the spark of fear as he looked into the man's eyes. If Peter wasn't going to fuck him, then what was he going to do? His body shuddered and he tried to hide his head away but was rewarded by a hard slap to his groin, hissing at the pain it caused._

 _The man started to roll his hips slowly and in a way Scott would have enjoyed if it had been another certain werewolf that had been the one to do it._

" _Can you just imagine what my nephew will think of you when Isaac tells him how he found you? You will be nothing in his eyes and every time he will look at you, it will be with disgust," Peter snarled and gave a hard thrust down, causing the teen's body to jerk up from the bed._

 _The man smirked and leaned down to suck at his neck, nipping the soft flesh before moving up to his face and holding it as he kissed him. There was nothing he could do._

" _No please don't," he tried to beg and get away from the man on top of him. The man snarled and Scott howled as claws was dug into his skin and stayed there._

" _Now Scott," the man started, the fun tone gone from his voice, "I may have lied to you about when Isaac would get home, that's the reason why I'm not going to fuck you tonight. In less than twenty minutes he will be back home again and I have to get you dressed up for the show, so sit still."_

 _He tried to block out the sensations of what the man did to him, tried to make it so he thought that it would be Derek and not the man like it was. He couldn't stop his body from jerking as the man's fingers went in dry, all four fingers and he couldn't stop the cry that ripped itself from him, the man didn't like crying._

 _He focused instead on the pain from the wounds that the man had created, he didn't want to enjoy this, he didn't want this to happen ever again._

 _A loud grunt and a cool sensation spilled across his back and he drew in a sigh of relief, it was almost over now and he almost smiled when the man's weight disappeared from the bed, leaving him covered in cum and blood._

" _Well I think this will do, Isaac should be here soon." And with that the man jumped out of his window, leaving Scott alone and tied to a bed as he suddenly remembered that Isaac would come in to find him like this._

 _Finally the tears came and the sobs started the moment he heard the front door open and Isaac's voice calling, "Scott I'm home again."_

 _For a few seconds the only sound in the house was Scott's muffled cried, intensifying when he heard Isaac walk fast up the stairs and softly knock on his door, "Scott?"_

 _He shook his head and tried to open his mouth to tell the other teen to go away, but then the door carefully opened and Isaac stepped into the room, stopping dead and starred at him with horror in his eyes._

" _Scott," he whispered before Scott lost his fight to the darkness._

 **A/N.  
How was it?  
I have the beginning of the next chapter planned but if there's something you want to see, tell me in a review.  
Review please, they make my day.**


	11. Alone we rise from the ashes

**A/N.  
The flash back will continue in this chapter. Updates to my stories might come slow while I look for a beta. I hope you all understand.  
You can hate me all you want, but the heartbreaking end is here. Major character death and suicide.  
I'm deeply sorry for the abrupt ending and lack of quality, See finish A/N.  
Thank you to Jaylene Olebar for the review.**

Chapter eleven.  
Alone we raise from the ashes.

 _Some goodbyes last for only a short amount  
of time while others last for eternity, never to  
be seen or said again, just an empty shell of what  
once used to be._

 _I have loved and lost that love._

 _Isaac POV._

 _He didn't know what to expect, but the sight in front of him, was not._

 _He had heard cries and sobs from upstairs and had immediately walked up to Scott's room, the scent of fear, shame and quilt hand heavy in the air._

 _The cries intensified when he slowly opened the door and he froze._

 _The older teen was bound to the bed and even without scenting the air in the room; he knew what he was covered in too. The sheets were rumbled and he knew he had a look of horror on his face._

" _Scott," he whispered and the teen looked so scared at him before he went lax._

" _Shit," he whispered and ran to the older wolfs side and began to untie him, dropping the ropes to the ground, he went off to find a towel to dry the cum off Scott's body._

 _He steeled himself as he continued with the task of cleaning his pack mate. He didn't know who he could contact; he just knew that he alone, wouldn't be enough for when Scott woke up again._

 _Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he looked Scott over; he was covered in bruises and cuts, small as well as big, all of them now more visible to the eyes, now that the dirt and cum was gone from his body._

 _He sighed and reached up to softly stroke Scott's cheek, dried tearstains covered them, and he cursed the scent of a person he would soon come to hate._

 _He jerked away from Scott when he heard his phone go off. He looked briefly at the caller ID, before deciding that talking with his Alpha would just have to wait, Scott was more important and he was sure that at some point in the future, Derek would understand._

 _He snarled in the back of his throat and had to turn his back to Scott and take deep breath. This was too much. How hadn't they seen it? He swallowed a lump in his throat and wiped his tears away, even when they were immediately replaced, before returning his attention to Scott who had started to move around, the beta could see his eyelids flutter as he began to wake up again._

 _He didn't know if he should make some distance from Scott and himself but thinking back to his own abuse, he decided to stay just outside of Scott's claws._

 _There was a soft grunt and then the older beta's eyes snapped open and Isaac could see the fear in them. His heart arched for Scott._

" _What?" he asked confused and Isaac could see his eyes dart around the room, taking in the roped that still was on the floor. His nose twisted as he scented the air and his entire body went rigid and he stammered at he tried to reply the younger wolf in the room._

" _I-I-I d-didn't do an-nythiing," he stuttered and Isaac would have thought it adorable if it had been said in another situation, but it wasn't._

 _He carefully stepped forward laid a hand on Scott's knee, sighing sadly when Scott flinched away from the touch and curled into a fatal position where he couldn't reach him without moving._

" _I'm not going to hurt you Scott," he said as calm as he possible could and moved to sit a little closer to the hysterical sobbing mess that was Scott._

" _Who did this?" he asked and hoped with equal measure that Scott would and wouldn't answer him._

 _Scott whimpered and the scent of fear and shame filled the air around them again, making the younger werewolf heart clench in sympathy as turn his head away from Scott._

 _He nodded to himself when he wasn't answered and looked down at his hands, releasing a heavy sigh before he turned back to look at Scott again._

He swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a tear roll down his cheek and tried to breathe deeply but when he let the air back out again, it came out like a sob.

It had been hours since Derek had left the lair, leaving behind the scent of anger and grief.

There had been no sounds coming from Scott inside the train, not even the constant whimper like he had gotten so used to and his eyes darted to the bent door before he pushed himself standing by the help of the wall and walked inside the train.

The older teen was still covered by the blanket that Derek had laid over him, lines of pain was visible in the wolf's face along with long dried tears on his cheek.

He got on his knees beside him, his right hand hovering over Scott's shoulder like he wanted to touch him, but wasn't sure if it would be a good or bad idea. The choice was taken from his when Scott's eyes suddenly opened and the teen's eyes widened before he made a barely there whimper and crawled/scooted away from Isaac and up against the wall, cutting himself off from escaping.

Isaac didn't move as he took deep breaths and got down on his knees. He could see the tight mask of pain that Scott was wearing and he didn't want the older teen to move more than he already had, not when their Alpha wasn't here to offer them comfort.

"Scott," he said slowly, "Please calm down, he can't hurt you here, trust us on that." He sighed and risked moving a little closer to Scott before he continued.

"Peter's dead and he's staying dead. Derek is out letting some steam off. We…we found the pictures he took of you," he whispered and couldn't stop himself from looking away, not meeting the older teen's eyes.

When no sound was made, he dared to look up. Scott's eyes were big and unshed tears made them shine more than they should be allowed to, he looked like a puppy. A puppy that had been beaten and thrown away like a used toy, only to be picked up again and getting the same treatment.

A broken pup.

The moment was over when Scott looked down and sighed, "In another life we could have been lovers," was all he said before Isaac caught sight of an empty viral and he looked horrified at Scott.

"It's okay Isaac; everything's going to be okay."

It was all he got before his heartbeat was the only in the room, Scott slumped against the wall, his eyes still open. He must have woken up before Isaac got into the train.

He stumbled back on his legs, silent tears running down his cheeks and a hollow feeling had taken over where his heart used to be, where Scott used to be.

He moved closer to the still body of his once pack mate. He softly stroked Scott's cheek, it was still hot.

He shook his head, this wasn't supposed to happen. Derek and Scott was supposed to live together for the rest of their lives, they had both gotten their head out of their ass and… his thoughts trailed off and he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that was still running.

His breath hitched but he couldn't bring himself to move away from Scott. Carefully he laid the teen back on the floor, arranging his arms so they laid over his chest, his head on the pillow.

If he didn't know any better, he could bring himself to believe that Scott was simply sleeping.

He took the quilt, folded it out and covered Scott's entire body with it, sealing the last time he saw the older wolf smile, in his memory.

He stood like that until he heard steps close in on him and without looking, he knew that his Alpha had come home; he had come home too late.

Strong arms wrapped around his chest and turned him around so his nose was pressed against Derek's neck.

He could hear and smell how effected the older man was, his scent sour and pained, his heart hammering so fast that Isaac feared that it would jump out of his chest.

"Sorry," he whispered and turned his head to hide in his Alpha's shoulder, trying to hide from the truth, the truth that one of his only friends had just killed themselves, again.

"Not your fault," his Alpha replied.

Derek POV.

He slowly backed out of the train, trying to keep his emotions at bay. At least until Isaac had fallen asleep.

He didn't even try to wipe away his tears, because that would mean letting go of Isaac, and he couldn't get himself to that quite yet.

He slid down against a wall, Isaac still in his arms, the teen had finally stopped shaking but the scent of tears was still fresh in the air, he couldn't tell if they belonged to him or the teen. He breathed a sigh in relief when Isaac finally fell asleep in his arms, tears silently falling down his cheeks. He had thought that Scott would survive, that he had been strong enough.

He had seen the empty viral loosely in his mate's hand, the faint scent of wolf bane only because he was an Alpha.

He let go of his beta, watching as the younger teen, whimpered and curled into fatal position but there was nothing he could do, not when the pain was overwhelming him, sending his mind reeling cause his mate was dead, gone to never return again.

He dreaded the sight that would greet him in the train but he continued with firm and heavy steps, only stopping to fall to his knees in front of his mate. Scott's injuries hidden underneath the blanket. It did not hide the scent of blood and pain that the teen had been feeling, it didn't hide anything.

The Alpha's breath hitched and moved to pick up Scott's body in his arms. He finally gave in and let the sobs wreck his body, letting pleads fall for deaf ears, whispering words of love and adoration, all while clutching the still body of his Scott, his mate, closer to his body and he refused to let go, he wasn't letting go, it was all his fault.

A gut wrenching mix of a scream and howlcould be heard from him, nothing but pained, a wolf howling for its mate.

Five years later.

Derek POV.

He crunched in front of the head stone, his face betraying his grief and pain as he laid a single red rose on the grave, fingers gazing the ground before he turned around to look at Isaac.

The beta had recovered, they had both realized that the events that had found place that night could not have been stopped, Scott had had planned it, he was the only one that could have stopped it and he hadn't.

Isaac gave him a brief smile and turned his back to them so he could get some peace with Scott.

"I forgive you," he started.

"I may be the one to blame for pushing you and I may not. The thing is… we could never have gotten were we both wanted, too much past between us, too much anger and mistrust." He swallowed and squeezed his eyes together.

"But it doesn't make it any less real."

He pressed a kiss to the rose and laid it down again. It was the first and last time he would come here, he would join Scott when his time came but not sooner.

Scott POV.

 _A red river of screams_ _  
_ _Underneath_ _  
_ _Tears in my eyes_ _  
_ _Underneath_ _  
_ _Stars in my black and blue sky_ _  
_ _Underneath_ _  
_ _Under my skin_ _  
_ _Underneath the depths of my sin_ _  
_ _Look at me_ _  
_ _Now do you see?_

 **A/N.  
I'm sorry. I had to end it here or risk ruining the story. It's very possible that I will go back and edit the whole series so everything fit together but not right now.  
I want to thank every single person that reviewed on Did you hear me scream and this one, Stay wide awake. I love and adore you all.**

 **Credit where it's due. Jaylene Olebar, you are simply amazing and I couldn't have finished writing this without you, so thank you and sorry for the end.**

 **Review.**


End file.
